ferro_familyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lily Ferro
'Lily Ferro ('ur. 28 kwietnia 2016 roku w Santa Fe) - Amerykańska piosenkarka i aktorka. Także kompozytorka i autorka tekstów, producentka muzyczna i filmowa. Zadebiutowała dzięki albumowi "병든" (PL. Źle). Lily potrafi mówić w języku angielskim, koreańskim i i rlandzkim. Jest doświadczoną piosenkarką, i potrafi śpiewać w sześciu gatunkach muzycznym. Śpiewa mezzosopranem. Jako aktorka miała swój debiut w filmie "Alice Game". Był to pierwszy film w jakim zagrała. Jest pierwszym, najstarszym dzieckiem Rosali i Carlo Ferro. Gdy miała jedenaście lat urodziła jej się siostra Ludmila. A gdy miała 13 lat, Lexie. Ma córkę Mackenzie (Mack) Ferro. Nie zdradza w wywiadach, kto jest jej ojcem, ale patrząc na fakt, że Lily nie była jeszcze nigdy w stałym związku, media twierdzą, że Lily musiała zrobić in vitro. Opcja adopcji, jest zupełnie wykluczona, ponieważ widać istotne podobieństwo pomiędzy matką, a córką. Wczesne życie i początki kariery thumb|left|Mała Lily na występie w operze Lily urodziła się 28 kwietnia 2016 roku w Santa Fe. W wieku 4 lat nauczyła się grać na pianinie. Potrafiła zagrać nawet najbardziej znane i trudne melodię. W wieku 6 lat opanowała nawet utwory Beethovena i Mozarta. Dawała koncerty jako pianistka, co weekend wieczorami. Dzięki jej talentowi, koncerty były dobrze płatne i jej rodzina stała się o wiele bogatsza niż była wcześniej. Lilian poszła do szkoły. Już od początku pierwszej klasy interesowały ja dwie rzeczy: muzyka i medycyna. Jej marzeniem na przyszłość było zostać albo pianistką, albo lekarzem chirurgiem. Gdy przyszło chodzić na lekcję muzyki, nauczycielka była zachwycona talentem jaki posiadała Lily. Mała pierwszoklasistka była wręcz "skazana na sukces". Już w wieku 8 lat śpiewała w operze. Miała bardzo silny i mocny głos. Nie nadawała się do chóru, ze względu na swoje bardzo wysokie umiejętności. Lily nie miała za bardzo czasu dla siebie. Chodziła w szkole na dodatkowe zajęcia z muzyki, aby jeszcze bardziej rozwijać swój talent, w weekendy co wieczór grała na pianinie, dając koncerty. A co środę, wieczorami śpiewała w operze. Mimo wszystko, potrafiła pracę pogodzić ze szkołą. Nie było mowy o opuszczaniu lekcji. Lilian nie opuściła by dnia w szkole, chciażby miała być w dwóch miejscach na raz. Do końca podstawówki na świadectwie były od góry, do doły same szóstki. Lilian poszła do gimnazjum muzycznego, gdzie także była prymusem. Nadal kontynuowała koncertowanie i śpiewanie w operze. Była w tym coraz lepsza. W dodatku uczyła swoją 3 letnią siostrę Ludmilę gry na pianinie. Na początku nie była zachwycona wiadomością o siostrze, lecz z czasem bardzo ją pokochała. Zawsze zabierała ją za kulisy opery, teatrów i filcharmoni, w których grała. Wieku 17 lat, Lily poszła do liceum muzycznego. Mimo to i tak była świetna z biologii i miała predyspozycje na bycie chirurgiem. Lily zaczęła grać w teatrze. To także stało się jej hobby. Zaczęła dostawać główne role w każdym przedstawieniu. W wieku 19 lat stanęła przed wyborem: piosenkarka, aktorka, czy chirurg. Zdecydowała, że pójdzie na medycynę, ale nadal będzie śpiewać operowo, grać koncerty na pianinie, i występować w teatrze. Kariera thumb|Lily na premierze filmuLily to doświadczona piosenkarka. Swoją przygodę z muzyką zaczęła jako mała dziewczynka w operze oraz filcharmoni. Po studiach, poszła starać się o pracę chirurga, ale przyciągnęła ją wytwórnia płytowa Dihente Talents. Weszła do środka, poszła do biura oglądać, jak jakaś piosenkarka nagrywa świetny kawałek w studiu nagraniowym. Gdy Lily ruszała już do wyjścia, z jej notatnika wypadła kartka z tekstem piosenki, jaki napisała na wykładach. Podniosła ją i wkradła się do studia nagraniowego, gdy nikogo tam nie było. Ustawiła nagrywanie, wyjęła swoją gitarę i zaczęła śpiewać. Nagle usłyszał ją szef wytwórni. Lily gotowa do ucieczki, wystraszyła się. On do niej podszedł i ku jej zdziwieniu, zaproponował jej roczny kontrakt. Szczęśliwa Lily, podpisała umowę i wydała swój pierwszy debiutancki album " 병든" który sprzedał sie w 2925370 egzemplarzach. Podekscytowana Lily zaczęła wydawać coraz więcej albumów. W roku 2047 przestała się ograniczać do albumów w języku koreańskim. Wydała album "I Have A Yorkie", z powodu zamiłowania do yorków. Marzeniem Lily zawsze było mieć małego yorka." Może zdawać się to trochę mało uczuciowym tematem na album, ale włożyłam w to całe swoje serce" - Powiedziała Lilian w jedym z wywiadów. Ten album wypromował także wspaniały singiel i promo o tym samym tytule. W 2048 wydała także cały zestaw płyt "High School Musical 2". Lily dostała propozycję od Lodo (Lodovici Comello), aby wypuściła 3 albumy piosenek, które nadały by się na jej 3 -częściowy film, musical o tym samy tytule. Karierę Aktorki Lily zaczęła od wystąpienia w filmie "Alice Game" jako pielęgniarka Clarisa. Do tej pory zagrała w filmach takich jak "Mówi Mi Jak Chcesz", "Etiuda", "Nieobliczalni", "All Is Lost" i "King". Lily nie jest bardzo doświadczoną aktorką, ale i tak po dość długiej przerwie powróciła na ekrany. Lily na pewno nie jest zaskakującą reżyserką. Wyprodukowała w życiu 4 filmy. Nie były idealne, ale też nie najgorsze. Filmy zostały wyprodukowane dosyć dawno, i przez jakiś czas cieszyły się przeciętną popularnością. Ferro także za starych dobrych czasów była pisarką. Gdy nudziła się podczas wykładów na uniwersytecie, pisała rozdziały książek. Wszystkie rozdziały posklejała w całość, przepisała na komputer i wysłała do wydawnictwa. Książki szybko zyskały popularność, lecz Lily straciła wenę twórczą, gdy była zbyt zajęta nagrywaniem nastepnych płyt. Seria "High School Musical" thumb|left|100pxLily w 2048 roku wypuściła album "High School Musical 2" . Składał się on z wielu piosenekthumb|100px, różnotematycznych. Lodo (Lodovica Comello) zaproponowała Lily, nagranie 3 albumów z serii High School Musical, na potrzebę wyprodukowania filmu. Lilian wypuści 3 albumy z tej serii, do 2049 roku, a Lodovica na podstawie tych piosenek wyprodukuje 3 filmy. Współpraca artystek rozpoczęła się na początku 2048 roku, gdy po odsłuchaniu thumb|left|100pxutworów płyty, Lodovicę natchnęło na wyprodukowanie 3 częściowego musicalu. Życie prywatne Lily nie była jeszcze w stałym, zobowiązującym związku. Być może przez nadmiar pracy nie miała czasu na thumb|160px|Mackenzie Ferro - córka Lilyrandkowanie. Lily zawsze marzyła o dziecku. Obecnie ma córeczkę Mackenzie. Nigdy nie chciała zdradzić kto jest jej ojcem, i unika tego tematu. Media po długich obserwacjach, burzach mózgów, przeglądaniu wywiadów i zastanawianiem się nad każdym słowem jakie wypowiedziała Lilian, doszły do wniosku, że kobieta musiała zrobić in vitro. Mackenzie na pewno nie jest adoptowana. Wyklucza to podobizna pomiędzy matką, a córką. Lily ma teraz problem z wejściem z kimś w stały związek, przez nadmiar pracy, a także musi wiele czasu i uwagi poświęcać córce. Lecz nie wyklucza zobowiązującego związku oraz małżeństwa, i nie poddaje się w tej kwestii. Ciekawostki • Lily ukończyła studia na kierunku medycyny • Prawdopodobnie ma dziecko z "in vitro" • Lilian zawsze w szkole była wzrorową uczennicą i nie opuszczała żadnych lekcji • Kiedyś chciała zostać chirurgiem • Lily nienawidzi alkocholu, nie pije go nawet okazyjnie • Często chciała by wrócić do czasów, kiedy jako dziecko śpiewała w operze